Various power transfer applications include frictional elements such as clutches and brakes that are engaged to carry frictional torque when required, and that are disengaged when torque transfer through the frictional element is not required. For example, in a vehicle with a driveline that includes an automatic transmission, frictional elements are engaged and disengaged in different combinations to provide different gear ratios for propelling the vehicle. To provide a gear shift, the transmission changes from one combination of engaged frictional elements to another. Frictional elements are engaged by applying an actuation force or pressure, which may be delivered using a variety of actuator types including hydraulic, pneumatic, electric and mechanical operated actuators.